


Happy New Year!

by Alex



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/pseuds/Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is New Year's Eve - day long forgotten by current England. Hilarity ensures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [С Новым Годом!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290783) by [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/pseuds/Alex). 



Evey did not sleep very well tonight. All night she dreamed about someone ringing bells right next to her. Upon waking up she couldn’t help but to feel disappointed. The bells continued to play the same melody. Now, however, she could not see them. Sighing sadly one more time, Evey started searching the origin of that annoying sound.

She didn’t have much success, however. She couldn’t have, because in the music room she saw something that she has least expected. A pine tree. One big – giant even – pine tree. It was half-full with toys, too.

When Evey walked around the tree, she noticed V trying to hang yet another garland. But it didn’t want to be hanged at all, in fact, it kept trying to slip out of his hands and fall to the ground.

After hearing a small laugh, V decided to stop useless tryings and turned around.

\- Ah, Evey. Good morning. I trust you slept well?

\- Yes, um, I mean, no, not that well. The bells… - she stopped midword because she could have sworn that the smile on the mask grew even wider.

***

Adam Sutler’s morning was not that good either. The heavenly ringing has haunted him as well. And not just him, no. Because the source of the bells became fairly obvious quite soon. Someone has hijacked the sound system again and played the hateful melody all over London.

\- Gentlemen, - started Leader threateningly as soon as the Head meeting was in order. Could you tell me any good news? Mr. Etheridge?... How much more time could you possibly need to return silence to England?

\- L-leader, - the head of Ear stuttered as usual, and the bells that were heard even here almost laughed at his words, - We are w-working o-on it. B-but e-even b-based on the m-most opti-timistic p-projections, this w-won’t happen un-until n-next m-morning.

\- You should work faster, then, - cut in Sutler gloomily. Mr. Dascombe?

\- We will tell everyone that this is our New Year’s present to the country, - Roger was as pompous as ever. A true journalist – he had a story ready in every situation, - That everything that is happening – just a bow to the old forgotten traditions of this country.

\- Excellent. Mr. Heyer. Do we know who is responsible for this destruction of peace?

\- I am sorry, Leader, but the cameras did not record anything that could be considered in being useful.

\- I am disappointed. The same question, Mr. Finch.

\- We cannot know for sure, but we are fairly confident that it is the doing of the Terrorist.

Sutler powerlessly closed his eyes for a moment. But then he immediately regained control of himself once more and practically screamed in raging voice.

\- Whoever he is, I don’t want to see nor hear any single bell again. Mr. Creedy, give an order about stopping their production, and also, starting tomorrow, start confiscating them from the households in London. The only acceptable sources of this noise are our fine Big Ben and the churches. You are personally responsible. Am I making myself clear?

\- Yes, Leader, - Creedy’s teeth involuntarily screeched. Such a humiliation the head of Finger has not suffered in a very long time. He will have to collect the bells. How exactly would he be able to do it?! When he himself has already wanted to vomit from their sight alone?

Gentlemen, I expect you to work your fullest in this emergency situation. I do not wish you a happy New Year because the Terrorist has spoiled it for everyone. And it is only up to us to make it more tolerable for the rest of the people. England prevails!

\- England prevails.

***

\- V? Why are you decorating a pine tree? – Evey asked full of curiosity.

\- They dared to take even that away from you… - he muttered sadly, - Today is December 31. Do you know what day is it?

\- Already?.. Yes, of course I know, tomorrow is the New Year. But what does it have to do with a pine tree?

\- You will understand soon. But tell me… do you know who is the Grandfather Frost?

But then he noticed confused gaze of the girl and simply hemmed tilting his head. He got thoughtful for a moment and stated:

\- I believe that you should rest. A very long night awaits us.

***

Mr. Finch has sat in his cabinet with an absent look. He had no intentions of doing anything that might move the investigation any further. Not tonight, anyway. Even though no one has celebrated New Year any more. It simply came and… that’s it. But this was not the reason enough to destroy the holiday mood crafted so carefully by a stranger.

\- Go home, Dominic.

\- But, sir…

\- We can’t do anything today, either way. And tomorrow it is going to be a new day, a new year...

\- Yes, but…

\- Go home. We have no need to hurry.

And Eric Finch was left alone. Standing next to the window he sighed and whispered:

\- What is going to be your next step?..

***

Citizens of London did not have a New Year’s Eve quite like this in a very long time. For many it was the first time in their entire lives that they could relax like this without thinking about an unjust fate.

But those who were in the Central Square had to become a witness to yet another shocking surprise. The stones suddenly began to shake and the ground started to split opening nothingness before it… People cried and ran tried to run away from the disaster that would surely await them, but then their cries were quieted down with a sigh of admiration because from the ground rose a majestic pine.

Everything quieted down… In a couple of minutes, however, everything will come in motion once again, the Square will be blocked and the soldiers would be everywhere, but for now all the Londoners felt a New Year’s mood. And the pine that was visible almost everywhere in London, they probably wouldn’t cut it down tonight...

It started snowing… There were only three more hours till midnight.

***

Evey decided to follow V’s advice and slept quite peacefully. Once she opened her eyes the first thing that she saw was a pale blue dress. When she came closer she noticed a note: “I would like you to wear this tonight”.

The girl smiled. In a couple of minutes after she got dressed, there was a knock on the door.

Come in, - cried Evey expecting to see V. But there was no familiar mask before her right now.

\- Aha! This is where you are, my granddaughter, Snow Maiden, - said the man in a red coat.

\- V?.. is that you? – girl’s eyes were full of puzzlement.

\- What? You don’t recognize you Grandfather Frost? – in his voice there were notes of fake offence. But then he immediately laughed, - Evey, you look very good in this.

\- Thank you… But what with this masquerade?

\- Ah, but it is almost New Year! We are going to celebrate! – and once again V was in his role, and once more his voice sounded old yet lively, - You were a very good girl this year, so you deserve a present… Let’s go.

\- A present? What?

\- You will see after it’s midnight.

And they went to the music room. Besides the pine tree, there was already a table breaking with holiday food.

***

Exactly at 11 p.m. everyone started watching the Gordon Deitrich show. It did not have any underlying meaning behind it, just as usual. And even today – it was simply an hour of non-obliging humor. But in the very end the host did something that no one has done in years. He lifted a glass of champagne to the audience and spoke:

\- Happy New Year! For the new happiness.

And the clock’s in the entire England announced midnight. And that sound melted with the sound of the bells. And the sky was lit with fireworks. And they all wrote but one sentence, time after time...

Happy New Year!


End file.
